


Night of the Wolves

by Fledgling



Series: R6S Urban Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: “Shuhrat didn’t know the full details of what the other three did while the moon was full, other than the actual transformation bit. They always left before noon, and didn’t come back until afternoon the next day, a kind of peace settled around them that left them soft and warm where they were usually rough and sharp.”Or: Maxim, Timur, and Alexsandr are werewolves, and Shuhrat joins them for the first time during a full moon.





	Night of the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so! This is part of a super indulgent Urban Fantasy AU that started as ‘hm, wouldn’t it be cool if Bandit could actually shoot lightning’ and has spiraled quickly out of control. So each fic is going have a bit of an info dump in the author’s notes, to prevent a info dump in the fic itself.
> 
> So: Kapkan, Glaz, and Tachanka are werewolves. Werewolves in this universe are pretty much just extra large wolves (physically, at least). They can transform at any time, but *have* to transform during the full moon.  
Kapkan and Fuze are sorcerers: they both use ‘explosive’ magic, which is a subtype of fire magic. They can use the magic on its own, but also can attune their respective gadgets to it, which is what gives them their explosive power.

“So the full moon is in a couple of weeks.”

Shuhrat nodded, not looking up from the mechanisms of his matryoshka. He set down the screwdriver he had been using, the echo of it hitting the table loud in the silence of the room as he picked up his engraver. Shuhrat liked the workshop best like this: dark and quiet, everyone else gone to bed. Sometimes Marius or Mark would keep him mostly silent company, occupying their own tables with quiet murmuring and tinkering.

Timur was a recent change, the artist coming to keep him company at least two nights a week. He often brought his sketchbook with him, the rhythmic sound of pencil on paper filling the gaps of silence when Shuhrat became lost in thought. He didn’t talk much, a comment or question thrown out every so often, and Shuhrat appreciated it in a way he struggled to put into words.

“I suppose you three are going to do your usual thing?”

“We were hoping to make it four this time, actually. If you’re free, that is.”

That gave Shuhrat pause. He set down the engraver, turning to look at Timur. He had abandoned his sketchbook to his lap, leaning back in his chair and watching Shuhrat with a focused interested that, if he had been anyone else, would probably be very intimidating. As it was, Shuhrat was used to being surrounded by wolves, so the unwavering gaze merely sent a shot of heat down his spine.

“Are you—is it okay?”

Shuhrat didn’t know the full details of what the other three did while the moon was full, other than the actual transformation bit. They always left before noon, and didn’t come back until afternoon the next day, a kind of peace settled around them that left them soft and warm where they were usually rough and sharp.

“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t.”

Timur set his sketchbook on the table behind him, turning to fully face Shuhrat.

“We’d like you to be there,” he said, reaching out and taking one of Shuhrat’s hands in his. “We’d like you to be a part of it.”

Shuhrat stared at their hands, thinking. He had assumed that the whole affair was sacred, in some manner.

Maybe it was.

“Why?”

Timur grinned, leaning in and kissing Shuhrat softly, then pulling back and nuzzling against his throat.

“We’d like you to be a part of it,” he repeated against Shuhrat’s throat. “To be a part of _us_.”

“You want to make me a werewolf?”

Timur chuckled, pulling away from Shuhrat’s throat to look him in the eye. He was grinning, the tip of sharp fangs showing.

“Not necessarily, although that can be arranged if you’re interested,” Timur paused, thinking. When he spoke again, his voice was soft.

“You’re a part of every other aspect of our lives; we want you to be a part of this, too.”

Shuhrat frowned, his eyes falling to where Timur was stroking his thumb over the back of his hand. He was right, of course: the four of them did everything together, on and off duty. It had been almost no surprise to any of them when it evolved into something more intimate in nature, and even less of a surprise when they realized it had hardly changed anything at all.

“I’ll ask Six for the day off.”

\- - - - -

They left at nine in the morning the day of the full moon, throwing their bags in the back of Alexsandr’s SUV and driving off base.

“So where are we going?” Shuhrat asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Maxim answered, “don’t worry, you’ll like it.”

Shuhrat had gotten more or less the same answer every time he’d asked so far, no matter who he had asked. He was fairly certain they were just teasing him—they liked to do that—but it caused his imagination to run wild with possibilities.

They drove across the English countryside for three hours before Alexsandr turned them onto a dirt road, barely visible among the trees lining the highway. They came to a gate, eventually, locked with chains and a padlock. Shuhrat frowned as Maxim left the vehicle, unlocking the gate and pulling it open to let them through.

“Don’t look so concerned, Shuhrat,” Timur said, taking his hand as Maxim climbed back into the passenger seat.

“I’m surprised you don’t recognize where we are,” Alexsandr added. “We’ve been here before.”

“We have,” Shuhrat said, “but we were doing something much different then.”

As he said it the road curved around the trees, and a large cabin came into view. It was beautiful, with a porch that wrapped around the whole building and a massive skylight.

He had rappelled through that skylight more than once.

“Six decided to stop using this one for training—something about structural integrity,” Alexandr started. “It only took a little convincing for him to let us use it for full moons. It is still Rainbow property, after all.”

It made since. All of the training areas they used were secluded and solidly built. They were the perfect places to temporarily house a few wolves.

“Let’s hope they remembered to turn the electricity on this time,” Maxim said.

Alexsandr pulled the SUV into the garage that sat several yards from the cabin and they all clambered out, grabbing their bags from the back and making their way into the cabin. It was almost exactly as Shuhrat remembered: high ceiling, large fireplace, fancy kitchen. The only thing different was the living room. All of the furniture had been pushed to the edges of the room, making space for three bare mattresses to sit in the middle.

“So,” Alexsandr said, tossing his bag to the floor, “who wants the honor of checking for uninvited guests?”

“Guests?” Shuhrat asked.

“Of the furry variety,” Maxim said drily, heading down the hallway.

“We found a family of raccoons last time,” Timur added, taking his bag and heading into the kitchen.

“Oh.”

Shuhrat sat his bag at his feet and looked around, unsure what to do. Timur was unpacking his bag in the kitchen, pulling out a surprising amount of food and setting it out in front of him. He must’ve felt Shuhrat’s eyes on him as he looked up, grinning.

“The transformation process takes a lot of calories,” he explained, “so we’re starving when we turn back.”

Shuhrat nodded. He had seen each of them transform before; often for missions, but sometimes they liked to shift while around base, just because they could (and in Maxim’s case, because he liked to scare the recruits). They were always hungry afterwards, but Shuhrat hadn’t ever really stopped to think about it.

“So,” Shuhrat started, “what makes the full moon different?”

Alexsandr and Timur both paused, looking at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you don’t have to go away every time you transform, only during the full moon. Why?”

The two shared a look, and Shuhrat wondered if he had overstepped somehow.

“You don’t have to tell me,” he said quietly, rocking on his heels.

Their attention snapped back to him, and Alexsandr huffed.

“It’s not like that, Shuhrat,” he said. “You wouldn’t be here if we were planning on keeping secrets.”

“It’s just hard to explain, without having you experience it,” Timur added.

“Experience what?” Maxim asked, walking into the living room.

“What the full moon is like.”

Maxim hummed, crossing into the kitchen and helping Timur organize everything he brought.

“It’s a mental thing,” Alexsandr said after a moment. “We are still ourselves, of course. But the wolf tends to have more influence over us.”

“We’re not going to eat you, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Maxim added, smirking. “I mean, maybe once we’re human again, but that’s different.”

Shuhrat felt heat creep up his neck as the other two chuckled.

“Hey, help me with this, hm?” Alexsandr said, gesturing to the mattresses at Shuhrat’s feet. He had wrestled a sheet onto one of them, the other two still bare for the moment.

“In all seriousness,” Alexsandr said lowly as they stretched a sheet over the second mattress, “you don’t have to worry. You know we’d never hurt you.”

“Of course not,” Shuhrat was quick to reassure. “I didn’t think you would. Just curious, is all.”

Alexsandr smiled, pulling him in for a quick kiss. He had a mischievous look on his face when they separated, and Shuhrat had half a second to wonder about it before his world was tilted sideways, Alexsandr pushing him onto his back on the mattress. He kissed him again, this one hot and thorough, his tongue exploring Shuhrat’s mouth as one of his hands slid under his shirt, tracing over his stomach and up to his chest.

It was over as quickly as it began, Alexandr pulling back from the kiss and chuckling.

“Couldn’t even finish making the bed, huh?” Maxim teased from where he and Timur were leaning over the back of the couch, watching them.

“Jealous?”

Shuhrat grinned at them, “There’s plenty of room for all of us.”

Maxim hummed, though he surprised Shuhrat by shaking his head.

“I’m going to take a walk,” he said, moving around the couch. He did stop next to them, kissing them both quickly before heading out the door.

“Maxim feels the wolf’s pull a bit more intently than we do,” Timur explained, coming around and kneeling next to Shuhrat. “He gets restless, the closer to time it gets.”

“He’ll be fine,” Alexsandr assured. “In the meantime, however...”

Shuhrat smiled into the kiss Timur pressed against his lips.

\- - - - -

Shuhrat would admit to being fascinated by the transformation his lovers went through. He had watched them do it a handful of times, bones twisting and skin stretching as their bodies shifted from one form to the other. Maxim had described the feeling to him once as being similar to a very large stretch, with some mild discomfort thrown in.

Maxim had come back from his walk already shifted, padding up to where the three of them sat on the stairs of the porch, carrying his clothes in his teeth. Timur had taken them from him and put them in the cabin, and Maxim had curled up against Shuhrat, resting his head in his lap.

Maxim naturally had a sharp lethality to him, and it became even more evident when he was a wolf. He was just as big in one form as the other, though the size was distributed differently; combined with a wicked set of teeth and a piercing gaze, Shuhrat could understand why the recruits panicked whenever they saw him.

And yet.

Shuhrat grinned as he lifted one of his hands, tangling it in the thick fur between Maxim’s shoulders. Maxim huffed, his tail thumping twice against the stairs.

And yet surrounded by those he trusted—by those he loved—he was as tame as a lap dog, pushing against Shuhrat’s hand as it ran through the fur on his neck.

“He could kill a grown man in a matter of seconds,” Alexsandr commented, “but you can’t tell by looking at him, can you?”

Maxim growled, kicking Alexsandr with one of his back legs. Alexsandr laughed, standing and stretching. He looked out at the horizon, where the sun was over halfway down.

“I suppose it’s about that time, hm?”

He disappeared into the cabin, leaving Shuhrat and Maxim on the stairs. Maxim sat up, staring at Shuhrat for a moment before licking a wet stripe across his cheek. Shuhrat scrunched his face at the feeling, but let him continue, knowing from experience that there was no point in trying to push him away. Maxim was solid as a human, and even more so as a wolf.

Alexsandr and Timur rejoined them a few minutes later, both shifted into wolf form. Alexsandr was almost more of a bear than a wolf, absolutely massive and imposing. It was something he took ready advantage of, sitting next to Maxim and letting all of his weight fall against him. Maxim growled, trying to push the other off of him, but there was no use. They fell onto the stairs in a heap of fur, Alexsandr looking far too pleased with himself and Maxim huffing in exasperation.

Timur pressed his nose against Shuhrat’s throat, causing him to jump slightly. Timur was still big, though not quite as big as the other two, and much quieter. He licked under Shuhrat’s chin, causing Shuhrat to scrunch his face up once more. He reached up and ruffled the fur between his ears, grinning as he leaned into it.

Maxim managed to wiggle his way out from underneath Alexsandr, shaking himself and nipping at Alexsandr’s ear when he tried to tackle him again. They stared at each other for a moment, before Maxim took off running towards the tree line, Alexsandr chasing after him.

Timur leapt down the stairs, turning to look at Shuhrat for a moment before following the other two at a slower pace. Shuhrat jogged to catch up with him, reaching his side as they disappeared into the trees.

The forest that surrounded the cabin was dense, the trees growing tall and close together, blocking out most of the light from the setting sun. It made it difficult to see, and Shuhrat wondered if he should have brought a flashlight. Timur was still at his side, sniffing curiously at the ground, and while he couldn’t see them, he could hear Maxim and Alexsandr around them, running through the undergrowth. They, of course, had no problem seeing in the dark.

The sound of running came closer, and Maxim came barreling from their right, barely dodging Shuhrat and leaping over Timur. Alexsandr was close behind him, and while he also succeeded in moving around Shuhrat, he ran directly into Timur, sending them both tumbling across the ground. Timur yelped, growling at Alexsandr as the other got up and resumed chasing Maxim. Timur got to his feet and ran after them, leaving Shuhrat alone.

Shuhrat continued to wander through the forest, listening to the other three run around him. Occasionally one would come back to him, staying with him for a few minutes before rejoining the others. He didn’t mind, enjoyed watching and listening to them, until the sun was completely gone and replaced by the moon. It barely lit up the forest however, and Shuhrat stopped, finding a fallen log and sitting on it. There was no point in trying to find his way through the forest when he couldn’t see.

It took Shuhrat a while to realize that the sounds around him had changed. The running had stopped, as had the barking, leaving only the sound of wind moving through the trees. Shuhrat frowned, glancing around himself futilely. He couldn’t see anything, and he raised one of his hands, channeling magic into it and snapping his fingers. The bright spark it created lasted only a second, but it was enough for him to get his bearings.

It was enough for him to realize he was surrounded.

The light faded, and Shuhrat was in the dark once more. There was a soft growling to his right: Maxim. Shuffling, to his left: Timur. And behind him, coming closer until he could feel hot breath against his neck: Alexsandr. Shuhrat sat still, waiting, wondering what they would do.

He waited.

And waited.

Alexsandr growled behind him suddenly, a deep sound that startled Shuhrat into standing. He turned around, snapping his fingers once more. The other two had come closer as well, watching him intently. Shuhrat felt his heart rate pick up, and he took a step backwards.

_“You know we’d never hurt you.”_

Shuhrat turned and ran.

The other three howled behind him, the sound echoing through the trees and making Shuhrat grin.

They would never hurt him; but that didn’t mean they were going to give him an easy time, either.

He could hear them behind him, running through the trees, howling and growling. There was no way for him to outrun them, but that wasn’t the point, was it? It was about the thrill of it, of being chased, hunted, sought out. A game, or perhaps even a test, to see if he was really worth being here.

Shuhrat would hate to disappoint.

He was faster than most people gave him credit for, the heavy gear he wore on missions making him slow and heavy. Here, in just jeans and a t-shirt, he was faster, though still not as fast as his companions. They caught up to him easily, running at his sides, keeping pace with him. Alexsandr closed in from his right, and Shuhrat moved to avoid him. A few minutes later and he did it again, sending Shuhrat running further to the left, closer to Maxim and Timur. They were closing in around him until he could almost reach out and touch them, could see the outlines of them in the darkness.

He was right where they wanted him.

Shuhrat began to see light through the trees, and realized they were almost at the cabin. A blessing, really: he had almost reached the limits of his endurance. He grit his teeth, bursting through the trees and into the clearing, beelining for the cabin. Another howl, and Shuhrat already knew he wasn’t going to make it.

A heavy weight slammed into his back, sending him tumbling to the grass. He rolled twice before he was able to stop himself, but before he could stand back up the weight returned, pressing him into the grass. Hot breath panted against his neck, and a set of paws moved into his field of view. A nose pressed against his face, nuzzling his cheek. Shuhrat lifted a hand, finding a pointed ear and scratching its base. Its owner huffed, moving away as the weight on his back finally lifted. Shuhrat sat up, brushing the grass off his arms. Timur and Maxim had collapsed onto the grass next to him, panting heavily. Alexsandr curled up against Shuhrat’s side, resting his head on his thigh.

Shuhrat tilted his head back as he caught his breath, idly stroking Alexsandr’s head. The moon had crossed most of the way across the sky; it would be morning soon. Now that the adrenaline was working its way out of his system, Shuhrat wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and fall asleep. The others seemed to share his sentiment, Timur yawning widely and standing, shaking himself and trotting towards the cabin. The other three picked themselves up and followed suit, Shuhrat closing the door behind them.

The three wolves collapsed onto the mattresses, piling against each other and watching Shuhrat as he changed into a pair of sleeping pants. Shuhrat lay on part of the mattress not covered in wolf, grabbing a blanket that had been set to the side and pulling it over himself. He had been settled for only a few seconds before the other three moved, encircling him and cuddling against him. Shuhrat sighed happily, and let sleep overtake him.

\- - - - -

Shuhrat woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of hushed voices. He yawned widely, sitting up and looking around. Timur, in human form once more, was still asleep next to him, an arm thrown across his waist.

“Finally decided to join us, hm?”

Shuhrat turned to the voice. Alexsandr and Maxim were in the kitchen, leaning against the countertop and, in Maxim’s case, watching the coffee pot with a keen interest.

“We were worried we had tired you out too much last night,” Alexsandr continued, chuckling.

“How are you feeling?” Maxim asked, pulling himself away from the coffee pot.

Shuhrat took stock of himself. He was still tired, though the longer he was awake the more the feeling faded. His legs were sore from running so much, and as he rolled his shoulders a large part of his back ached from where Alexsandr had slammed into him. More importantly though, there was a bright warmth in his chest, spreading as Timur curled closer against him.

“I’m feeling pretty good, actually,” he answered, running his fingers through Timur’s hair.

The other two smiled at him, and the warmth grew, until it filled his whole body. Timur shifted again, mumbling under his breath as his eyes opened. He blinked up at Shuhrat, needing a moment for his brain to catch up with the his body.

“We’ve overslept,” Shuhrat said, nodding towards the kitchen.

Timur sat up, looking towards the kitchen, and then back at Shuhrat. After a moment he leaned against him, letting the bulk of his weight fall on him until they were both tumbling back onto the mattress.

“Five more minutes,” Timur mumbled, bumping his head under Shuhrat’s chin as he threw an arm over his chest.

Shuhrat sighed, looking up as Maxim approached the two of them, mug of coffee in hand. He smirked, setting his mug on the floor and moving around to Shuhrat’s free side, mirroring Timur’s position.

“You are very comfortable,” Maxim said, kissing Shuhrat’s jaw.

“Am I now?” Shuhrat asked drily.

“Oh yes,” Maxim continued, “you’re rather warm. And you smell nice.”

From anyone else it would have been an odd comment, but from someone with the nose of a wolf, it was a compliment. Timur pressed closer to him, grinning against Shuhrat’s throat.

Alexsandr was quick to join them, pressing himself against Maxim’s back and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“So what do you think, Shuhrat?” Alexsandr said, stroking a hand down Maxim’s side. “Will you be joining us from now on?”

“I don’t know, I could still use a bit more convincing,” Shuhrat teased, grinning into the kiss Maxim pressed against his lips.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Timur growled, “we can be _very_ convincing.”


End file.
